WWE One-Shot series
by xStarBINA
Summary: Hi. This is gonna be a one-shot serie about anything and everything about the WWE. Rated M, because you never know what my head comes up with. Requests are open.
1. Shut up and kiss me - CM Punk

**Hi! This is the first chapter of my one shots series. This is about CM Punk and Shina (oc). Hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

I wake up, and for a moment I have no clue of where I am. That thought is pushed away as soon as I feel two strong arms around me. I am not in a relationship right now, so who could that be? Terrified of what I might see, I slowely look around. That's when I get the shock of my life. There he lays, the straight-edge superstar himself. CM Punk is in my bed. Or.. Is this his bed? Where are we anyway? Then it hit me.

**-Flashback (yesterday, monday night raw)-**

_CM Punk was in the ring, having a very psysical match with Dolph Ziggler. My opponent for that night, AJ, was at ringside, making it hard for Punk to win. As soon as Punk won his match, my music hit and I came out. Our match started and Punk kept Ziggler from interfering. I hit AJ with my finisher and became the number one contender for her divas championship. As I was celebrating, Punk climbed back into the ring and raised my hand. We walked back to the lockerroom. _

_After I showered and changed back into my street clothes, I closed the door. As I was going to the green room, someone pulled me back. A hand covered my mouth and another hand covered my eyes. But, I wasn't scared. In fact, I knew who it was. "What do you want, Punk?", I asked. Instead of answering, he just stood there and watched me roll my eyes. "Just wanted to make sure you know what to do next. You know about the storyline, right?", he finally said. I gave him a look. "Listen, I know we have to get along for this, but do not touch me again. You should act as if you're in love with me, not like you want to kill me. I know it's hard, I know we don't like each other but this is how it is. So stop the crap and get in your role, we have a segment in 5." _

_I knew I was getting on his nerves, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get out of this story as fast as possible. Not that I don't like Punk, but he was the problem. I did like him. A lot. I gave Punk a glare and opened the door to walk away. Knowing the cameras were already on, I let out a sigh. Still breathing heavily I took two steps before I felt arms creeping around my waist. ''You were great out there.'' ''Thank you. So were you.'' I forced a sweet smile and turned my head to face him. I didn't mean to look him in the eyes, but I did. And he took full advantage off it. _

_A second later I was pushed against the wall. Before I could do anything I felt his lips on mine. Knowing the cameras were still rolling, I had to kiss back. Slowly closing my eyes I kissed him even harder, letting him know I didn't appericiate this. What I didn't know was that my anger was turning him on even more. When he finally pulled away, he had an evil smirk on his face. That wasn't scripted. That was a real kiss. And we both knew it._

_When I arrived at the hotel, I went straight to Punks' hotelroom. I was going to ask him what was wrong with him, and probably get into a fight with him again. God, we were either fighting or not talking at all. Why did Vince put us in a story together? My mind stopped thinking when Punk opened the door. He looked good, as always. Your eyes went over his bare chest, resting on the straight-edge tattoo. ''Wanna come in or do you like standing there?'' _

_Two minutes. All it took was two minutes before we started shouting at each other. ''What were you thinking back then, Phil? That wasn't scripted. You had no right to kiss me like that.'' ''You weren't complaining. In fact, I think you liked that as much as I did.'' Wait what, does he know? I was starting to get really frustrated now and Punk knew it. ''Babe, don't.. Don't do this.'' The next thing I knew, his arms were around me and he was hugging me. _

_After a few moments I rested my head on his shoulder and felt my body calm down. ''Why do we always do this, Phil? Why do we always fight? I feel like we are best friends who can't stand each other and I don't want this anymore.'' ''We are best friends who can't stand each other. Do you really think I can't stand you? Babe, I probably know you better than you know yourself. I may act like a jerk, but I need you.'' I couldn't help but smile. _

**-End of flashback-**

Slowly I turn my head back to the man next to me. His body is covered under the sheets, but his arms are still around me. As I am trying to get up, he opens his eyes. ''Goodmorning sunshine'', he says. I give him a smile. ''Morning sleepyhead.'' We stare at each other for a few minutes untill he pulls me back and pushes me into the pillows. I close my eyes, knowing what is coming next. As soon as his lips touch mine, I turn him over and break the kiss. ''Phil..'' ''Shut up and kiss me.''

* * *

**This was the first chapter. I know, the timing is a bit weird but I hope you guys will understand. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Requests are open, so are songfics. **


	2. That's what friends are for - Sheamus

**Thank you for reviewing! RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21; I will absolutely do your request. It will probably be chapter three, so I will have enough time to work it out perfectly. **

**This chapter is Sheamus x Reader. It's not a love story, it is about best friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, if I did CM Punk would be locked in my bedroom.**

* * *

Finally. Finally he is coming back home. After almost 4 months of touring in the States, he is coming home to you. Ever since he called you yesterday you can't stop smiling. Your best friend, Sheamus is coming home. So now I driving to the airport to pick him up. And tonight, tonight you are going to have an old skool best friend game night.

**-Later that night-**

''Oh, come on. You are such a sore loser.'' ''Hmpf. You should know better than to crush me like that.'' You give him your sad look, which makes him smile. ''Ahw, ya want a revange?'' ''No. I want chocolate to ease the pain.'' Sheamus bursts out laughing. ''Fine.'' He walks over to the cabin, where you keep your beloved chocolate, takes one bar out and comes back to the couch. ''Here, now stop crying.'' You smile and jump on him, screaming: ''CHOCOLAAAAATE.''

A second later you're both on the ground. ''Well, so much for a strong man.. Can't even lift me up.'' Knowing he will prove you otherwise, you try to stand up. Only to be pulled back into his arms, lift up bridal style and thrown in the air. ''Help! Stop, put me down.'' ''Who's the strongest?" ''Not you!'', you answer looking the other way. ''Really? That hurts.'' A smile creeps up on your face. ''Good.''

After playing for a few hours, you let out a yawn. How much you love to play another round, you're pretty tired now. ''You wanna go to bed? You look like crap.'' ''Charming, Shea. You really know how to make a woman feel good, don't ya?'', is your sarcastic answer. Smiling, he pulls you up from the couch and takes you to your bedroom. ''Go change.''

As you're about to enter the bed, Sheamus walks back into the room. He is wearing sweatpants and a shirt, which suprises you. He has slept here before, always without shirt. ''What's up with the shirt?'' ''Nothing..'' You crawl into the bed and rest your head in the pillow when you feel Sheamus climbing next to you. You don't mind, you have slept together before. You truts him enough to know he won't try anything on you. ''Goodnight.'' ''Goodnight.''

**- 03.00 am-**

''NOOO. Don't do this. Please, leave me alone.'' You wake up with a sream. Damn. It was just a nightmare. You turn around slowly, trying not to wake up your bedpartner. When you come back from the badroom, he is wide awake and staring at you. ''Hey'', you whisper. He gives you a look. ''What did you dream?'' ''.. I was getting killed. It's nothing, it's just a dream, right?'' He just nods, and pulls you back to bed. Just now you realize how scared you really are.

''Shea?'', you ask after you laid back in bed. ''What is it, sweety?'' ''Hold me. I am scared.'' Immediatly you feel his arms around you, making you feel safe again. You turn your head to smile at him. ''Don't worry. As long as I'm alive, you will be safe.'' ''Thank you.'' ''That's what friends are for.''

**-The next morning-**

You're in the gym. Sheamus is doing his training while you do yours. After you're done, you take a sip out of your waterbottle and sit down on one of the benches. Your thoughts are drifting away as you close your eyes for a second. When you open your eyes again, Sheamus is no longer in front of you. Instead, he is sitting next to you, watching. ''Shea, what are you doing?'' ''Just taking a little break. Were you sleeping?'' ''Daydreaming.'' ''Aha..''

You stand up, shaking. Honestly, you were thinking about last nights nightmare. ''I don't know how to say this, but thank you Shea. Not only for last night, but for everything. You stayed by my side, through all of these years and I have never thanked you for it. Even though you're a world famous wwe superstar, you still come home and spend time with me. That means alot to me, so thank you.'' He stares at you with a look you thought you would never see. It's pure love.

''No, thank you. Thank you for waiting for me, every time. Every time I leave, I get scared that you might forget about me or get upset about me leaving again. But you didn't. You always wait for me, you keep me from letting all of this go to my head. Thank you, for being my friend.''

* * *

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to write this one for a while now. So here it is. Hope you will enjoy it. Leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Love - xStarBINA**


End file.
